A conventional fountain applicator handle generally has a valve disposed in the body of the handle which is connected to a roller and a suction tube is inserted into a side part of the body to suck paint from a paint reservoir into the roller so that the paint can be applied onto a surface of an object such as a wall. A fountain applicator handle known to the applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,123 to Bruggeman which is issued on Mar. 7, 1989. The fountain applicator handle of Bruggeman has a valve in the handle and has two plates, a tube is required to extend between the two plates to open the valve so as to suck the paint into the fountain applicator handle. However, the two plates are made of plastic material so that they tend to deform after a period of time of use, therefore, the could leak between the two plates. Furthermore, it requires a specific skill to insert the tube between the two plates and contact the neck portion of the passage.
The present invention intends to provide a fountain applicator handle which has a control means having a simple structure and is operated simply by inserting the suction tube into the side part to suck the paint into the reservoir. When the suction tube is removed from the side part of the handle, the control means is biased back to its initial position. The fountain applicator handle in accordance with the present invention has arisen to mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional fountain applicator handle.